


short-lived herbaceous perennial

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [37]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Surprise Gift, i really love my babies so much okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: mateo has a surprise for marjan, and well, they're just super cute and i love them
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	short-lived herbaceous perennial

**Author's Note:**

> my fifth marjeo work, and i'm sure not many people read these fics, but oh well. to those that do, i hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments below 💖
> 
> prompt from @a-gay-fish on tumblr:
> 
> can I have Mateo seeing a single flower growing on like, a patch of grass or something and him thinking ‘oh marjan would like this’ and he gives it to her like it’s no big deal because for him it isn’t. but she gets so flustered and blushy because he thought of h e r ???? im blaming u for this btw

Sometimes she looks at herself in the mirror, stares into her dark brown eyes, and notices the way she thinks about him, the two of them, with a smile, curved lips she just can't disguise. Everything between them lately had been changing, growing, developing into something more, something she could see making her life worthwhile, more than it already is, and it scares her greatly. Scares her, but also warms her up from the epicenter of her body, the core of her heart and soul, and she couldn't ask for anything better than that.

Except maybe the courage to cross that blurred line of theirs between friendship and a relationship, the courage to speak her mind and tell him how she feels about him, how she wants to be with him, how she wants to hold his hand, steal quick kisses whenever she can, to wake up next to him every morning she can, and tell him that she wants to be his. To be in his life for as far into the future she can see. 

Obviously she can't see into the future, nobody can, but she has hopes and dreams, most of which involve Mateo, her best friend and co-worker, by her side, hopes and dreams she had never put too much thought into past being a badass firefighter, until recently. Ever since she was a little girl, she had told her parents that she wanted to be a firefighter, and that's all she ever wanted, never caring about anything else, not wondering what she wanted with her life outside of work, and thankfully they were as supportive as a child could hope for. Weekly drills were run by her father, helping keep her in shape, learning all the tricks of the trade, going through a multitude of textbooks and information sources, letting her brain soak it all in, that by the time she was ready to enrol in the fire academy and do testing, she passed with the greatest of ease, in both the physical and academic departments, and it was all thanks to her father, whom if he hadn't pushed her to follow her dreams, she would not be where she is right now.

Then, along came the 126, and more specifically, Mateo. Very quickly, faster than any of the nine members of the team had anticipated, they had become a family, slotting in with one another well, working fluidly, moving as if every step were choreographed.

Here he stands now, looking at her with a soft smile on his face, a smile that she has come to know all too well, seeing it paint his lips often when they are in the same room as one another and he's looking at her. The twist of her hijab sits over her shoulder, cascading down her torso before tapering off just above her belly button, the mix of green material and the pink complimenting each other, while contrasting against her plain white shirt, and her nimble fingers toy with the fabric at the end of the twists. It's a nervous habit she's developed over the years, not something she often shows, however, after learning to hide her emotions behind a tough exterior. With the team, she doesn't feel like she has to do that as much, none of them there to judge her, but to an extent she still conceals her true feelings, mainly because she is the only female firefighter and wants to be seen as an equal. Deep down, she knows, one hundred percent for sure, the guys do see her in the same way they see eachother, as one of them. But there will always be that little voice in the far corner of her mind telling her she is required to prove herself, again, and again. Mateo makes her feel like she doesn't have to do that at all, ever. He makes her feel like she is important, and worthy of respect, and every other nice thing she can think of, even without him trying, it's just that way he has about him.

She isn't exactly sure if he is the same towards everyone else, if he looks at them the same way he looks at her, or if he makes everyone feel special. The strong feelings she has for him have only been growing exponentially as of recently, and when he looks at her the way he does, with sparkling eyes and a lopsided grin, selfishly she hopes he reserves those expressions only for her, for the way he views her.

Behind his back, he has his hands clasped, and she can easily tell he's half hiding something from her there. "So I was out for a run," he starts, as she takes in his appearance, his workout clothes apparent. Clearly he hadn't showered yet, still faintly out of breath, and a small line of beaded sweat rests atop his brow.

Marjan had been leaving the bunk room when her friend had half jogged in, clearly looking for her. 

"I found this, and it made me think of you, and I thought you might like it." Holding out his hands between their two bodies now, she sees that he has a few small flowers in his hand, a delicate plant, with bright yellow petals and a purple-brown center, reminding her greatly of sunflowers.

"They're called brown-eyed Susans!" he exclaims gleefully, obviously anxious, probably worried she won't like the gesture. "Well, that's not their scientific name, of course, but I can't pronounce those words. They're a wildflower and a bunch of them actually attracts butterflies. I know you like butterflies, you've mentioned it before. If you don't like these, that's okay, I completely understand-"

He's talking so much, his mouth moving a mile a minute, and his eyes darting across her facial features, trying to decipher her reaction. 

"Breathe, 'Teo," she tells him, interrupting his ranting, keeping her voice low and calm, adding to the aura of placidity she is trying to give off, her lips splitting wide in a toothy beam. "You're really sweet for thinking of me like that, thank you."

Reaching for the flowers in his hand, something comes over her, washing away at all of her fears, making them disappear, even if just for a moment. Something boosts her confidence, and with one hand, she picks up the flowers, holding them carefully, while her other wraps itself around his. If her heart were to beat any louder, any faster, it would surely be heard from outside of her body by him, before bursting violently out of her chest. For a moment, they just stand there without another word, Marjan looking into his eyes, seeing all the questions swimming around there, all the questions he doesn't speak, too nervous to talk.

Then, she can't hold it in anymore, and she knows this shouldn't be happening right now, not while they're still on shift and someone could walk in at any given moment, but she has to tell him. "I am going to kiss you, unless you don't want me to, then stop me."

Only a hair apart, her eyes closed, ready to close the remaining distance, she whispers with barely parted lips. "Stop me, please."

But he doesn't. "No way."

The flowers fall from her hand onto her bed next to where she stands, her now free fingers snaking their way up to the base of his head, where the soft baby hairs from his scalp meet his neck, her other hand still feeling the pressure of his own as they hold on to one another, fitting perfectly together like they were meant to always do this. Lips glide slowly across lips, breaths mingle quietly, and their smiles make it all very difficult to keep kissing, but neither of them stop, neither of them even pull back in the slightest.

Mateo's mouth works softly with her own, capturing one lip of hers at a time, then both. Another sensation is added to the concoction, a slightly wetter, more slick texture, and the instant she realises it's his tongue, she opens up, allowing him to explore her a little bit more. Never before has she felt anything like this, not even remotely in the vicinity of something comparable. Knees weak and difficulty breathing, she stands wobbly, pressed up against his body, feeling his arm around her midsection, his hand leisurely tracing nonsensical patterns on her back through her clothing. 

Barely able to stand, she holds him marginally tighter, wanting to be as close as she possibly can to his form. They're connected at every point, all surface area blurring together, and the milky blackness behind her closed eyes has sporadic sprays of colour as he lets out a barely there moan against her lips.

If she allowed herself, she could quite easily crumple to the floor and dissolve into nothing. But by some means, she manages to keep herself upright, flicking her tongue onto the edge of his top lip.

Soon, they're pulling apart, resting their foreheads against one another's, noses brushing and matching happy expressions on their faces.

"Wow," is the one word to come out of Mateo's mouth, his voice raspy, and his face flushed which Marjan notices the second the opens her eyes.

It makes her laugh, that one word. Not a hearty laugh, nor a chortle, but something breathy and gentle. "Yeah," she replies, "wow."

"Marjan?"

"Yeah, baby?" Not knowing where the pet name suddenly stemmed from, she doesn't make a big deal out of it, just accepting that it happened and not at all disliking how it felt to say to him.

"Can I take you on a date this weekend?" He's staring into her eyes as he talks, his hands not moved from their prior positions, one on her back and the other tangled with her fingers. 

Delicately her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of his neck, and she nods in response. "Yes, but I don't think I can hold you much longer. You stink, go take a shower." It's a playful tease, making him roll his eyes, shake his head in disbelief, and smile, as he pulls away and walks out of the bunk room.

Her fingers lightly trace her lips where he had sweetly kissed her. Nothing about their moment was rushed. It was slow, and tender, and extremely full of emotion and unspoken words. Ducking her head as if she had just been caught and a blush had erupted across her cheeks, she huffs a soft chuckle to herself, her mouth still tingling from the sensation. 

**Author's Note:**

> marjeo spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0AOa8VK52Av02k0yjodKIi?si=WgKKKdhxSCm7XKQMNxZEqA


End file.
